


First Love

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Gen, Love, Memories, Oneshot, Romance, Sadness, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru remembers her first love, Nephrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Galaxy Cauldron's writing contest - it ranked 2nd place! I know it's not the best piece, but I did it in 20 minutes or so...

It was a warm and sunny day. Two girls, one of them was blonde while the other was a ginger, were laughing at the park, while having a picnic.

"Aw! That was so sweet, Usagi-chan! I loved listening of when you and Mamoru-san first met! I still remember of when I met Masato-san."

The smile left the red-haired girl's face. Usagi looked at her with sad eyes. Even though she suspected her friend knew she was the champion of justice named Sailor Moon, she never confirmed it. So, she could never tell her friend that she was there when her beloved one passed away. Naru let out a whisper and continued, still feeling a bit weak.

"He was so sophisticated, you know? Tall, long hair, And they way he looked at me... I still feel sad about it, but it's nice to talk to someone about it and it's not like I can talk about this with Umino.".

"Naru-chan, I know you have this memory of him, but you know he was up to no good." Usagi was being extra-careful as to not reveal her identity and confirm her friend's suspicious by accident. "Remember, you told me that he acted weirdly sometimes."

"Yes, he did. Sometimes, I felt like he was using me for some reason. But near the end, when that blond man sent those weird people and took his life away, when he saved me. That's when I knew it was for real. And I'll treasure that. I'll treasure and I'll always remember him and that chocolate parfait we never had the chance to get together." Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she mentioned the sweet and the blonde girl hugged her in return.

"It's okay, Naru-chan. Let it out, you need to let go of him. You have Umino now and he's so caring and loving. I'm sure you'll be together forever." The ginger girl smiled at her friend. "And now, what DID you bring? I know we had a lot of catching up to do and that's why I haven't said anything before. But we talked and talked and talked, now where's the food?"

Naru giggled when listening to the question and got the food out of the basket for them to eat before each of the girls went to their respective dates. But deep down inside her mind, she never stopped thinking about Sanjouin Masato.

'I'll always love you, Masato. We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it.'


End file.
